Leorio Paradinight/Image Gallery
|-|Appearances= Leorio main.png|Leorio Paradinight headshot Leorio Design.jpg|Leorio's 2011 design |-|2011 Anime= Leorio_Portrait.png|Portrait of Leorio Leorio & Friend.png|Young Leorio and his friend Leorio and his friend.png|Leorio and his friend Leorio and Kurapika catch Gon.jpg|Leorio and Kurapika catch Gon Gon & co.jpg|Leorio with Gon and Kurapika during the preliminary phase Dolle map.jpg|Looking at the map of Dolle Two choice quiz!.JPG|Leorio, Gon and Kurapika meet the Lady Quizzer Kurapika blocks Leorio's attack.jpg|Leorio tries to attack the Lady Quizzer Kurapika strikes the Kiriko disguised as Leorio.JPG|Kurapika strikes a Kiriko disguised as Leorio Shocked about leorio's age.png|Everyone is shocked about his age Leorio 2nd phase hunter exam.JPG|Leorio on the edge of giving up Hisoka KO Leorio.jpg|Hisoka punches Leorio Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio cooking test.JPG|Leorio and co. during the second test Hanging on a web.jpg|Leorio searches for a Spider Eagle egg Tumblr lzwsa2125T1rnx0u1o1 500.png|Leorio argues with Killua Leorio vs leroute.jpg|Leorio vs. Leroute Leorio gambles.jpg|Leorio gambles for their win LeorioDrop2.jpg|Leorio ready to drop Majitani Leorio after palpating Leroute.png|Leorio after touching Leroute Leorio's paradise.jpg|Leorio in paradise Leroute wins the match.jpg|Leorio loses the match Leorio suprised at killua.jpg|Leorio surprised at Killua's abilities Passing the 3rd exam HxH 2011.JPG|Leorio and co. pass the third exam Leorio can't sleep.jpg|Can't sleep Tonpa-leorio.jpg Leorio getting impatient.jpg|Leorio gets irritated Main characters and tonpa.jpg|Who will pass the third phase? The main team.jpg|Leorio and his team Gon Leorio Tonpa Kurapika episode 14.JPG Sommy attacks leorio.png|Leorio Dodges Sommy's attack Leorio episode 16 facing Hisoka.PNG|Leorio ready to face Hisoka Leorio enters the cave.jpg|Leorio enters the cave GonCarry2.jpg|Leorio is carried by Gon Leorio_and_Ponzu's_badge.png|Leorio and Ponzu's badges. Candidates for the final exam.png|Candidates for the final phase Final Phase Bracket.png|Leorio in the Bracket Killua 5.png|Killua kills Bodoro in front of Leorio New-hunters.jpg|Leorio passes the Hunter Exam 2011-episode 21(3).png|Leorio and co. set off to Kukuroo Mountain Mike 2011.png|Leorio and co. meet Mike Kurapika and leorio train.jpg|Leorio trains hard with Kurapika Leorio wat.jpeg|Leorio watches as Gon is beaten by Canary Yorknew 1st september.png|Leorio and co. reunite with Killua Leorio_benz_knife.png|Leorio holding a Benz knife tonpaleorioitsatrap.jpg 270f5f2e2c3637cb99170804a5875480.png Leorio and Zepile.jpg|Leorio and Zepile drinking Gon and Leorio's imagination.jpg|Leorio and Gon imagining two Hisokas Leorio's entry.png|Leorio's entry Leorio - 140.png|Leorio talking to Killua Leorio 2 - 140.png|Leorio questioning Ging Leorio's punch.png|Leorio's Nen punch Leorio's warped punch hits Ging.png|Leorio hits Ging with his Nen punch A close up of Leorio punching Ging.png|A close up of Leorio's Nen punch Leorio ranked at 3 in voting.png|Leorio in top 16 Leorio in top 4.png|Leorio in top 4 Leorio - 144.png|Leorio giving his speech Leorio embarrased.png|Leorio blushing Leorio - 145.png|Leorio - 145 Leorio 2 - 145.png|Leorio in awe Leorio rushing to Gon.png|Leorio's "tears of joy" Leorio hugging Gon.png|Leorio hugging Gon Leorio and Morel.png|Leorio - 146 Leorio - 146.png|Leorio 2 - 146 Leorio smiling.png|Leorio smiling Episode_87_end_card.jpg Leorio_revising.png|Leorio fell asleep while revising. |-|1999 Anime= Ep2 1999 - Gon and Leorio.png Gon and Leorio aboard the Kaijinmaru.png Leorio - money.png|Leorio talks about his goal - money Leorio and Kurapika preparing to duel.png|Kurapika and Leorio about to duel Gon Kurapika Leorio.png|Gon, Leorio, & Kurapika try and rescue the overboard Katzo Epsisode 4 1999.PNG|Leorio and co. surrounded Gon Leorio and Kurapika meet Tonpa 1999.PNG|Leorio meets Tonpa Ep 6f.jpg|Leorio exhausted Ep 7a.jpg|Leorio hallucinating Leorio 7.png Hypnosis Butterflies 1999.png LeorioBlade1.jpg|Leorio ready to face Hisoka Ep 8f.jpg|Leorio punched by Hisoka Gon killua leorio kurapika trick tower.gif 3rd phase.png With tonpa.png Ep13 1999.png|Leorio and company in the Trick Tower Ep15 1999.png 15c.jpg|Leorio about to drop Majitani Ep17 1999.png|Leorio and company in the final room in the Trick Tower. Crown of gera.png|Leorio and Kurapika witness Hanzo find the Crown of Gera Ep19 1999 f.png|Kurapika showing a note to everyone. Leorio caught Sommy.jpg|Leorio holding a caught Sommy Ep24 1999.png|Leorio and Kurapika listen to Gon Leorio bitten by snakes 1999.png|Leorio bitten by Bourbon's snakes Ep31 1999.png|Kurapika looks up information on the computer about Kukuroo Mountain Hxh leorio.jpg|Leorio's appearance Leorio.jpg|Leorio demonstrates his Ten Leorio calling Kurapika.jpg|Leorio calling Kurapika after the end of York Shin City arc Part 1 Leorio_watching_small_bill_swan.png|Leorio watching Small-billed Swan |-|Manga= First appareance of Gon, Leorio and KP.jpg|Leorio's first appearance Leorio as chairman.png|Leorio as chairman Leorio calling kurapika after the 13 chairman election.png|Leorio calling Kurapika after the 13 chairman election event |-|Chapter Covers= Manga-16.jpg Manga-19.jpg Manga-23.jpg Manga-22.jpg Chapter 038.png Manga-39.jpg Chapter 44.jpg Chapter60.png Chapter 61.png Chapter 081.png Chapter 085.png 7.png 3 septembre 15.jpg 4 Septembre Part 7.jpg September_7th-_Part_1_to_September_10th-_Part_1.jpg Chapter_196.jpg Chapter_202.png Gyro_Chapter.jpg HunterXHunter209-p01.png 255 5 Part 1 to 2 Part 1.jpg Chapter_317.jpg |-|Volume Covers= Volume2cover.jpg|Volume 2 cover Volume5cover.jpg|Volume 5 cover Volume9cover.jpg|Volume 9 cover Volume10cover.jpg|Volume 10 cover Volume19cover.jpg|Volume 19 cover Volume20cover.jpg|Volume 20 cover Hx H Treasure2 000.jpg|Leorio Paradinight in Sôshû-hen - Treasure Volume 2 |-|Openings and Endings= Leorio OP 1.png|Leorio in the first Opening Hunter-x-hunter-2011-ending-credits.jpg|Leorio and co. in the first ending Leorio op 2.png|Leorio in the second opening HxH-ED-Leorio.jpg|Leorio in the second ending Hunting for your dream.png|Leorio and co. during the 2nd ending Leorio in Departure!.png|Leorio in Departure! Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika in Hyōri Ittai.png|Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika in Hyōri Ittai Gon, Killua, Leorion & Kurapika in Hyōri Ittai.png|Gon, Killua, Leorio & Kurapika all together in Hyōri Ittai 1st op kurapika and leorio.png|Leorio and Kurapika in the first opening 2nd opening gon killua leorio.png|Leorio, Killua and Gon in the second opening Kurapika and leorio 2nd ending.png|Leorio and Kurapika in the second ending Ending 3.png|Leorio as seen in the third ending Hunter x Hunter ending 2.png|Leorio in the second ending |-|Merchandise= LeorioMBH.jpg LeorioIK1.jpg LeorioDBC.jpg PCLeorio.jpg Vol 2 LeorioDX.jpg Leorio keychain.jpg |-|Other Media= Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc Hunterxhunter-2011-ryodan-arc.png|Leorio in a promotional picture for the Heavens Arena and Yorknew City arc Episode 87 OP.png Leorio Poster.png|Leorio Poster Leorio_and_Kurapika_-_Pride_of_the_clan.png Leorio portrayal in Shironeko Project.png Leorio portrayal 2 in Shironeko Project.png Leorio_-_Shironeko_Project_Design.png|Shironeko Project 3D design Leorio_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration.png Leorio_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration_(3).png Leorio_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration_(2).png HxH-BC-Theme1.png Leorio card 1.jpg Leorio card 2.jpg Leorio card 3.jpg Leorio card 4.jpg Leorio card 5.jpg Leorio card 6.jpg Leorio card 7.jpg Leorio card 8.jpg Leorio card 9.jpg Leorio card 10.jpg Leorio card 11.jpg Leorio card 12.jpg Leorio card 13.jpg 07 xLeorio01.jpg 270 aLeorio.jpg 270 sLeorio1.jpg 288 xLeorio15.jpg 289 xLeorio16.jpg Leorio card 14.jpg Leorio card 15.jpg Leorio card 16.jpg Leorio card 17.jpg Leorio card 18.jpg Leorio card 19.jpg Leorio card 20.jpg Leorio card 21.jpg Leorio card 22.jpg Leorio card 23.jpeg Leorio card 24.jpg Leorio card 25.jpg Leorio card 26.jpg Leorio card 27.jpg Leorio card 28.jpg Leorio card 29.jpg 14 xLeorio22.jpg 17 xLeorio25.jpg 45 xLeorio30.jpg 46 xLeorio31.jpg 60 xLeorio32.jpg 61 xLeorio33.jpg 66 xLeorio36.jpg 78 xLeorio37.jpg 79 xLeorio38.jpg 81 xLeorio40.jpg 88 xLeorio41.jpg 89 xLeorio42.jpg 96 dLeorio.jpg 96 eLeorio.jpg 120 aLeorio.jpg 120 bLeorio.jpg 120 xLeorio43.jpg 121 xLeorio44.jpg HxHCard (4).png HxHCard (5).png HxH Cards 4.png Leorio SR Card-.png leorio card 1.png leorio card 2.png Leorio Card121.jpg Leorio card124.jpg Leorio card 04.png Leorio card 05.png HxH Card 435.jpg Leorio Card 121.png Leorio card 06.png Leorio Card 122.jpg Leorio Card 122(plus).png Leorio_Card_124.jpg Leorio card 124+.jpg Leorio_Card_125.jpg Leorio Card 125+.jpg Leorio_Card_126.jpg 01 xLeorio45.jpg 02 xLeorio46.jpg 07 xLeorio47.jpg 08 xLeorio48.jpg 15 xLeorio49.jpg 16 xLeorio50.jpg 17 xKurapika&Leorio 1.jpg 18 xKurapika&Leorio 2.jpg Gon & Killua & Kurapika & Leorio Card 120.png Gon & Killua & Kurapika & Leorio Card 120+.png Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio card 01.png Leorio 02.jpeg Leorio 01.jpeg Leorio card 03.png Leorio Card 120+.png Leorio Card 123.jpg Leorio Card 123+.jpg Leorio_Card_123_(2).png Leorio Card 123 Kira.jpg Leorio_Card_127.jpg Leorio_Card_127+.jpg leorio card 01.png Leorio LR+ Card.png Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio LR card.png 3rd Anniversary ver - Card .jpg 3rd Anniversary ver - LR Card.png 3rd Anniversary ver - kira card.png Kurapika and Leorio.png Leorio LR+ Card 2.png Leorio Chibi (1).png Leorio Chibi (2).png Leorio Chibi (3).png Leorio Chibi (4).png Leorio Chibi (5).png Leorio Chibi (6).png Leorio Chibi (7).png Leorio_Chibi_1_.png Leorio_Chibi_2_.png Leorio chibi 01.png leorio chibi 02.png Leorio chibi 03.png leorio chibi 04.png Leorio chibi 05.png Leorio chibi 06.png Leorio chibi 07.png Category:Image Gallery